A spell and his consequences
by The sTiTcH
Summary: Shunsui had gone to far in his laziness and Nanoa is really mad. She decides to take Shunsui in hand even if it' just for a day... maybe a [shunsuixnanao] in the later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A spell and his consequences**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or the characters, it's the property of Tite Kubo...

**Chapter 1**

During a calm day of spring the seireitei was silent and you could easily hear the birds singing, the mouvement of the water in the fontaine. In every division the officiers were either working either training and the taicho and fukutaicho were doing together the reports of the day...

And then suddenly all the birds which were next to the Eight division stopped singing and most of them flyed away because a normaly very calm and serious fukutaicho was screaming.

Well yes... It was Ise Nanao who was angry (again) against Kyouraku Shunsui because he was (according to her words) making her life miserable by drinking, sleeping and NOT working !! she was yelling at her Taicho who was lying on the grass in the Eight division's garden.

"Taicho, could you for once please try to make some reports ??!!"

"But my dear Nanao-chan I am tired and doing those reports always makes me sleepy."

"I'm not your Nanao-chan !! How did you become a Captain with your lazyness ?? It' something that exceeds me!!"

All the members of the division were looking at them from the office and they were thinking that their fukutaicho really had much patience to serve under their Taicho for 100 years even more.

"Nanao-chan It woundes me terribily to hear you say that !!" Shunsui acted as if he was crying and tried to drink from his bottle of sake.

"Taicho !!! You are excepted to work not to drink or sleep !!! I am tired of your behaviour !!! I need your help to do the reports !!!" She violently took the sake bottle and threw it far away.

At that moment the white-haired captain of the Thirteenth division Ukitate Jyuushiro stepped into the Eight division. The whole division was soo happy to see him, he was their saviour, or more the saviour of their taicho against the rage of their fukutaicho wwho was really scary right now.

"So what did shunsui did this time to make Ise-san so mad ?" asked Jyuushiro calmly

"Well Nothing really special, our Taicho was just sleeping in the garden when our Fukutaicho arrived like a storm about ten minutes ago and began to scream at him his incompetence in the post of captain of the division by saying everything he don't do which is quite a big liste actually."

"Oh dear... I really admire Ise-san for her patience with him, but her patience isn't infinite so she has the right to beat the hell out of him... But now I suppose it's better if I show myself and try to calm the situation."

So the Thirteenth divsion Taicho went to do something that nobody wanted to do which was try to calm down a really angry Fukutaicho.

Nanao was really really angry this time, uselly her taicho did some basic work like signing some papers, accomodating the new recruits, command the food for the month to come and other thins like that but since a month or two he wasn't doing anything else but sleeping and drinking and it was driving her crazy !

Jyuushiro was thinking about how to calm the situation when he felt a great reiatsu coming from the person he was supposed to calm down.

Nanao was soo angry that she decided to use one of her kidou spell on her Taicho to beat him up. She actually had invented a spell especially for her Taicho that forced the bespelled person to do anything she wanted. Her spell could be used on anybody and on a Captain it's effect lasted approximately a day.

Shunsui felt that his Nanao-chan was up to something because she wasn't screaming at him anymore and her reiatsu had just dangerously increased. He looked at her and saw she was effecting a kidou spell that he didn't recognise. Oké now I think I maybe went to far to put her in this state... I hope it isn't going to be to painfull... Ohh sake bottles help me !!

Jyuushiro quickly approched the angry fukutaicho and tried to stop her ending her spell. But unfortanetly for Shunsui he didn't succeed and Nanao had now her Taicho in power for a day. Jyuushiro, worried, said:

"Ise-san, which spell did you just launch on your taicho ??!"

"Don't worry Ukitate-taicho it isn't anything bad for him, it's just a spell, created by me, that permites me to make him do what I want for a day." She said it very calmly and reajusted her glasses.

"What ?! My lovely Nanao-chan if you wanted me to do some dirty things to you you just had to ask !!"

"I just want you to do your job Taicho ! And I'm not your Nanao-chan"

"But Ise-san maybe it wasn't necessary for you to bespell him for that..."

"Yes you are right but it actually also relaxed me to do it."

Shunsui tried to take the sake bottle that was lying about a meter from him but Nanao said to him:

"Don't even think about it ! Today you are going to work !"

On her words she began to walk to the division's office and Shunsui was forced to follow her as if a mysterious force pulled him to her.

"My dear Nanao-chan please ! I don't want to work ! The sun is shinning, we should try to enjoy it by lying in the sun !"

"No we are going to do the papers that you didn't do !"

Shunsui continued to argue with his fukutaicho but he was crearly not winning the argument. Jyuushiro shaked his head and thought oh Shunsui you should have expected your fukutaicho to do that, you really go to far sometimes even for Ise-san

So that's how Shunsui became slave for a day of his lovely Nanao-chan...

**Author note:** sorry if there are some errors or sentences that are a bit weard but english isn't my native language

Please review ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Bleach T-T if it was mine there would more nanaoxshunsui and we would have saw the bankai of every captain

**Chapter 2**

Nanao entered in the Eight division's office with two Taichos following her, one totaly depressed probably because he was going to work and an other who was gently teasing the depressed one.

"So Shunsui it seemes you are going to work today !"

"Ohh Jyuushiro you're soo mean ! I am kept prisoner by my lovely nanao-chan and you aren't going to save me ?" Shunsui said this with look of beaten dog (I don't know if it means something but in french it's an expression)

"Well I didn't know that prisoner called their guard 'lovely'..."

" But I can't call my Nanao-chan cruel or cold-hearted ! She is too lovely to be called anything else..."

"Taicho ! I'm not your Nanao-chan and stop calling me lovely ! Now sit behind your desk and begin to work on the reports !"

Shunsui walked to his desk and sat down with a desperate look. He looked at his Nanao with the eyes of a little puppet and said in a very sad tone:

"My Nanao-chan please it has been years, no decades the last time I correctly and entierly made a report. You do them much better than I do."

"That's just the problem ! You can't do anything else but be lazy !"

At that moment three black butterflies entered the room. Jyuushiro saw them and turned to the two lovebirds who were arguing.

"My dear friends I fear you are going to put your discussion to an other time because we have a message."

At his words Nanao and Shunsui stopped immediatly and listen to what the butterflies were going to say.

"To all the Captains and Vice-captains there is a meeting at 2 p.m at the first division's meeting room. You are all requested to be there at time."

There was a instant of silence during which nobody moved or made a sound. After a moment Nanao said:

"Taicho, if you want to say something you may.."

"Ohh thank you my dear Nanao-chan I wanted to say that it was quite weard this meeting, I hope it isn't going to be too long or boring."

"Shunsui I don't think that Yamamoto-san will convoque every Captains and Vice-captains for nothing.And don't forget that we are in a period of crisis with the missing of three Captains, the Seireitei desperatly need some more shinigamis."

"Yes you're right Ukitate-taicho it's very probable that the meeting will be about that. Yamamoto-taicho wouldn't risk the security of the Soul Society just because we haven't got all our Captains."

"But who Yama-iji could make Captain ? There aren't many people who could assume that function."

"Well there are the actual Vice-captains and some of the ranked shinigamis which could become captain."

"Mmm... yes some of the fukutaichos could pretend for that function but some of them couldn't like Hinamori-fukutaicho or Omaede-fukutaicho, they haven't got the temper for such a function."

"Aah yes you're right Ise-san but some of the fukutaicho could become Captain like Abarai-san, Hisagi-san or you..."

"What my lovely Nanoa-chan would have to leave me if she becomes Captain ! I'm not oké with that, how will this division stand if she isn't there anymore !!"

"Taicho it isn't even sure that the reunion will talk about that so stop worrying."

Jyuushiro wanted to say something by he began to cought and spill some blood. His vice-captains were immediatly next to him and supported him as Nanao,wooried, advanced to Jyuushiro to see if he was oké.

"Ukitate-taicho ! Are you going to be fine ?"

The fukutaichos were about to answer when Shunsui intervented.

"He didn't look right... He should be taken to the Fourth division quickly and the easiest way is by going there with a shunpo. My dear Nanao-chan can I go there please ?" Shunsui had understanded that if he wanted to go anywhere or to do anything he needed the accord of his fukutaicho. Nanao looked at him puzzled and answerd :

"Euhh... Usually Taicho you would already have taken him there without asking so why are you doing it now ?"

"But my Nanao-chan did you forget that you putted a spell on me and that it forces me to do anything you want and forces me to ask your permission if I want to do anything ?"

Nanao looked perplex for a second before she remembred. I totaly forgot with the reunion !! Well I suppose I could let him bring Ukitate to the Fourth division but then I will force him to come back and work.

"You can bring Ukitate-taicho to the Fourth division but when you're finished you will come back here and seriously work."

After Nanao finished talking Shunsui took Jyuushiro in his arms and quickly went to the Fourth division.

I hope he will follow what my orders and come back when he's finished... Maybe we won't be late at the reunion this time

**A/n: ** I'm not really satisfied of this chapter but it actually just permittes me to introduce the reunion... I also not really sure of what I'm going to do with this story...

Please review


End file.
